Life Without Blaine
by 77Blaine
Summary: After Kurt and Rachel leave for New York, Blaine disappears. The Glee Club tries to find him, but to no avail. So when Blaine walks in the door, why won't he tell them why he left? What is his secret? And why does Sam know everything? Eventual Klaine, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

''I'm sorry, Blaine.''

Those were the words that always broke Blaine Anderson's heart.

He'd heard it time and time again. When his father 'couldn't make it' to his shows or performances or games, when his mother forgot that he didn't eat processed meat and cooked it anyway, when his brother said something derogative towards people like him.

And when the love of his life broke up with him to follow his own dreams.

It was the same thing every time. They always said sorry, but they just kept on doing it.

Well, except for Kurt. He only did it once. But once was enough.

It happened on a cloudy day, about a week after school ended and Kurt graduated. They send Rachel off at the same time, though Blaine would have preferred her to go at least a day prior, so that he and Kurt might have another day together. He didn't say that, though. No, Blaine Anderson was raised a proper gentleman.

So he put on a brave face, smiled at his friends and played the part, well aware that it was going to happen. Kurt was going to happen.

He looked up at the heavens and sighed. It was going to rain again today. And he'd just put the washing out, too.

''Blaine?'' Kurt's voice interrupted his musings.

Blaine looked down at him and smiled tightly. ''Kurt.''

''Can we talk?''

Blaine nodded, ever the dutiful boyfriend.

They went a little way aways from everyone else. Some gave him pitying looks, knowing what was going to happen already.

''Blaine,'' Kurt started. ''I love you.''

Blaine could only nod.

Kurt took a deep breath. ''Well, um, good. I - '' He stopped and shook his head. ''You know, I even wrote this all down, planned it all out, but I still can't - ''

''Just say it.'' His voice was emotionless.

''Um, okay. Well, I'm breaking up with you.''

Blaine's entire world came crashing down. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. He couldn't even really hear. All he heard was a fuzzy white noise.

He was distantly aware of Kurt still talking. Certain words got through -

''It's not you - my future - I still love you, always - ''

Blaine had heard enough. He turned away and walked inside.

''Blaine - '' he heard Kurt say.

He did what he knew best: he found a corner, sat down in it and buried his face in his knees and hands.

He didn't cry, though. He knew if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop.

''Blaine?'' A hand touched his knee.

He looked into the clear blue eyes of one Kurt Hummel. They were slightly teary, too. He could see the others standing behind him, crowding them, but he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Kurt's hand crept up to touch Blaine's cheek.

''I'm sorry.''

And that was it.

Blaine broke.

''Blaine?'' Kurt whispered. ''Say something, please.''

He didn't.

''Tell me you understand?'' Kurt begged.

He didn't.

''You understand, right?''

He didn't.

But he didn't say anything. Instead, he let Kurt go, because it was better for Kurt.

''Blaine?''

In the distance, a train horn sounded.

Blaine blinked. ''No. I don't understand,'' he said tonelessly.

Kurt looked a little stunned. ''Why not?''

Blaine didn't answer. He only said, ''It you're going to do this, then you better do it properly. Don't contact me. Don't call me, don't speak to me, don't come see me, don't ask other people how I am, don't do anything.''

''What?'' Kurt whispered.

The train pulled into the station.

''There's your train. You'd better catch it.'' Blaine didn't look away.

Kurt glanced to it then back at Blaine. ''Why?''

Blaine finally lookd away.

Kurt stood up, looked down for a second, then back at the train. He sighed, opened his mouth, then shook his head. He sighed, then settled for a ''Goodbye, Blaine'' before hurried away.

''Wait!'' Before he knew it, Blaine was chasing after him, out to the line up for the train. ''Kurt!''

''I thought you just said - '' Kurt started, but Blaine was kissing him senseless instead.

Kurt melted into the kiss; their last kiss. He wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him tight.

A million things flew around Blaine's brain in that instant: memories, duets, kisses, loving each other. Even Kurt's smell. And is hair. And his body. And his ridiculous wardrobe. And even his shampoo -

They jumped apart when the train whistle sounded.

Kurt leaned his forehead against Blaine's, breathing him in deeply. ''I love you,'' he said for the last time.

''I love you, too,'' Blaine answered for the last time.

Then Kurt was gone, hopping on the train with a long look back.

Blaine stared after the train until it disappeared from sight.

''Blaine?'' A hand dropped onto his shoulder. ''You okay?''

He turned his face up into the concerned face of Will Scheuster. He couldn't see anyone else, but he knew they were there.

''No,'' Blaine whispered.

''What's wrong?''

''Everything,'' Blaine choked out. He could feel himself getting teary.

''What happened, Blaine?''

''He broke up with me,'' he whimpered.

''Oh, Blaine - ''

Blaine threw himself into Mr Schue's waiting arms, and cried his heart out on his shoulder.

And the heavens opened up and mirrored his sadness.

**I legit cried writing this. Legit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Nobody saw much of Blaine that summer. They knew he spent time with Burt in his auto shop. They knew he was still doing shows at Six Flags. They knew he did other shows on TV as well, sometimes, as he usually did during the holidays, though less than other years. They knew all this because Sam told them. Sam, who was in Kentucky to see his family for the holidays. Sam, who was coming back to McKinley for the new school year and still kept in touch with Burt and Carole, who he'd again be staying with.

So when Blaine came back to school for the first couple of weeks, he seemed like his normal self. He hung out with Sam and Artie, sang duets with Tina, and participated in group discussions.

But there were moments when it was like it was all just an act. Sometimes, he let it all slip. Like he couldn't be bothered to act as if nothing had happened.

It was rare and there were only a few moments, but Sam noticed them. He noticed all of them.

And Blaine realised that he couldn't fool everyone as he originally thought he could.

So when Sam cornered him, asking to talk, Blaine pulled him away to the nearest classroom.

''Dude!'' Sam demanded. ''What is up with you? Is it Kurt? Because you can do better - ''

''It's not about Kurt,'' Blaine interrupted. ''Well, it is, kinda, but not really anymore.''

''Then what is it?''

Blaine sucked in a breath. ''Can you keep a secret?''

Sam nodded, slowly.

Blaine didn't return after Thursday of the second week. The Glee Club tried calling him, texing him, Facebooking him, asking Burt, trying his brother, visiting his house.

All they got was voicemail, no replys, ro replys or other type of Facebooking, being told that Blaine stopped to say goodbye before leaving, a request that they leave him alone, and, finally, a door slammed in their faces with the words 'He doesn't live here anymore' thrown in their faces.

They didn't know what to do.

And all the while Sam knew exactly what happened, but kept quiet in his corner of the room. He even added in a few suggestions that were far from the truth, lest they ask his opinion, because he'd never been able to lie to Brittany. 

**Chapter 3:**

Life settled down after both Burt and Cooper told them Blaine was okay, that he just didn't want to see anyone, that he was fine and happy where he was.

Tina was the only one who wasn't alright with that answer. But, as Sam told her, there wasn't anything she could do.

The Glee club got a few new recruits, but it wasn't enough for Regionals.

They were freaking out about it, they were trying to recruit and they were so desperate that they'd take anyone at this point.

But none of the people who had wanted to join at the start of the year wanted to join now.

The only person remotely interested was Stoner Brett, though, when asked, he did admit that he couldn't stay sober long enough for a competition where drugs were an illegal substance.

Needless to say, they were all glad when Rory Flanagan walked in.

He was immediately crowded with hugs and slaps and pats.

''Rory, man!'' Sam yelled. ''What're you doing here?'' He was fully aware that Blaine had planned something, but hadn't known it would be this.

''My family moved to America,'' Rory said excitedly in his thick accent. ''My parents got offered really good jobs here, and my siblings wanted to see Amerca after all the things I told them. Seamus wants to join Glee Club, too. It's his first year in high school.''

That was when they noticed a boy similar-looking to Rory, but younger, peering around the doorway.

''Great!'' Mr. Scheuster said, holding up two thumbs. "Welcome, guys!''

Blaine texted him his new number later that night. 

**Chapter 4:**

The next time Sam heard from Blaine was a picture. He smiled sadly, feeling tears run down his face in the middle if the hallway at school.

At least Blaine was healthy and happy.

Mr. Scheuster was walking down the same hallway, with a cup of coffee in one hand and a stack of lesson plans in the other.

He noticed Sam but was about to keep walking when he saw the tear tracks.

He led Sam to his office, where Sam spilled both his tears of happiness and Blaine's secrets and showed him the photo and the two others Cooper had sent.

Mr. Schue promised not to tell anyone but Emma and to make her keep it a secret, too.

Artie accidentally found out when he overheard Sam and Mr. Schue talking about the latest photo Blaine sent.

When Tina found out, all the shit went down.

She somehow 'found' Sam's phone and somehow 'found' Blaine's new number in his contacts and realised it was different to hers.

She stormed into Glee, yelled at Sam and a few others who had nothing to do with the situation, then chased Sam out of Glee.

The others looked at each other in mystery while Mr. Schue and Artie silently congratulated themselves on a brilliant, well-executed plan.

Blaine didn't show up to Mr. Schue's fail of a wedding. He did, however, send a present of two beautiful, hand-crafted wineglasses to Burt's house as a gift with his apologies for not attending and well wishes.

Burt couldn't attend and so sent Blaine's and his and Carole's gifts along with Puck, who felt that he owed them for looking after him all these years.

At least, that was what Mr. Schue thought.

And no-one else thought to ask how Blaine had gotten the invitation.

Kurt and Rachel both attended the wedding. Truthfully, Kurt had hoped to see Blaine. After all, he loved Blaine dearly and couldn't stand not talking to him.

So he was disappointed when Blaine didn't show.

Sam, as the ever-loyal best friend, dutifully let Blaine know that his ex still wanted him. And Blaine sent back a happy face and a heart in reply.

After the 'wedding', Tina seemed to calm down a bit. No-one was really sure whether or not Blaine was talking to her and she wouldn't say.

Then Mr. Schue intervened and said they needed to prepare for Regionals.

Ah, Regionals.

The crux of many Glee members' worry. They weren't even sure if they should be there, given that they had lost at Sectionals. Though, the Warblers did cheat and do drugs, and they were all grateful to Sam and Rory for bringing down their downfall and for 'getting' Trent to 'confess'.

Trent had been in on it from the start. Trent was just like Blaine, and he'd been the first person Blaine had told.

Blaine had known, instinctively, that he could trust Trent.

Just like Santana.

The Glee Club were animatedly discussing Regionals one afternoon when Mercedes walked in, followed by Mike. She smiled brightly at them all while Mike immediately hooked his iPod up to Blaine's old boom box that no-one was really sure why was still here.

They sang 'The Higher Ground' by Stevie Wonder.

**Thanks to xSlythStratasfaction, who has been helping me upload :)**

**Sorry this took so long. Holidays, life, graduation, being new to - these things tend to take a toll on your writing and publishing abilities :'(**


	3. Chapters 5-7

**Chapter 5:**

Sam was worried about his girlfriend. Brittany had been acting strangely for a while and finally confessed that she'd been accepted into MIT and that Blaine had offered to help pay her tuition.

It was revealed that Burt had prostate cancer. Kurt came back to be by his side and to see Regionals.

But most of the New Directions wouldn't talk to him because of what he did to Blaine.

Santana came back to Lima because of Brittany's meltdown, and convinced the Club not to hate on Kurt.

Sam knew immediately.

Puck was the next one to show up. He called Sam as he drove into Lima, saying he had a couple of things to take care of first, but he'd be there within half an hour.

Sam knew immediately.

Puck called back a few minutes later, aasking if he could bring a 'friend'.

Sam knew immediately.

And the others caught on, too.

When both Puck and Blaine walked through the door forty minutes later, apologising for their lateness, everyone jumped on them.

Well, except Kurt.

He just stared at him, stunned.

And when Blaine moved his honey-hazel eyes onto Kurt's blue ones, he breathed out, 'Hi.'

He knew it was stupid almost immediately. Blaine was a couple of metres away, there was no way -

Blaine said hi back.

Kurt couldn't hear him, but he could lip read, so.

Then Blaine walked over and slowly, carefully wrapped his arms around him.

They both relaxed into the embrace, and the others left them alone, knowing it was something they both needed desperately.

**Chapter 6**

Blaine didn't offer any explanatios as to why he was here or why he has been gone in th first place. He quietly told them that it was his business and he didn't want to talk about it anyway, Thankfully, Tina was the only person who would have questiond that, and she already knew.

Kurt, however, wasn't taking that for an answer. He cornered Blaine after Glee and said they had to talk. Blaine looked like he didn't agree, but Sam jumped in with, ''Yeah, Kurt, that'd be great, actually. Blaine has some things to tell you, and I, for one, think he should.''

''Me too,'' Tina chimed in.

''Thirded,'' Santana raised her hand slightly.

Kurt frowned at her. ''Wait, he told you but not me?''

''Of course not,'' Santana said. ''I just think that there is undeniable sexual tension between you two and hopefully this 'talk' will cure that.''

''Santana,'' Blaine said sharply. ''That's enough. We are just going to talk, and nothing sexual will be involved, I can promise you that.''

Sam could have sworn Kurt looked slightly disappointed.

''So,'' Kurt started once they were safely seated at the Lima Bean. ''What's happening with you?''

''What?'' Blaine looked up and back at his phone, distracted.

Kurt put down his cup. ''Blaine.''

''Yeah?''

Kurt put his hand underneath Blaine's chin and forced his head up. ''Since when is your phone more important than me?''

''It's not,'' Blaine said, ''It's just the first time I've been away from them and - '' He sighed and smiled softly. ''I guess I'm just nervous. Cooper's a little overboard sometimes, and Puck absolutely spoils them, but Mercedes is good. I'm just worried because Sam and Tina will be there and it'll be the first time they meet and Artie and Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury will be there and - ''

''Blaine,'' Kurt interrupted his mini-panic session.

''What?''

''Stop it. Stop panicking over whatever you're panicking over. Chances are, Cooper knows how important 'they' are to you, and won't let anything happen to 'them'.''

Blaine smiled sadly at him. ''Oh, how I wish I could tell you.'' He leaned forward a little and Kurt did, too.

''Why can't you?'' Kurt whispered breathessly.

By this point, their lips were a couple of inches away and they both really wanted them closer than that.

Blaine wet his lips and forced himself to look away. ''Because. You...I...I don't really know, actually. I really want to tell you, to tell you everything, so we can go through this together.'' He turned back to Kurt. ''But...I also can't ask you to do this. I mean, what if you don't do anything? What if - what if it scares you away? And, you broke up with me to follow your dream, I can't just take that away from you again.'' His eyes begged Kurt for some type of forgiveness; some understanding.

''Um, I have no idea what you're talking about,'' Kurt admitted. ''But I trust your judgement, so...'' Not knowing what else to say, he took a sip of his coffee.

They sat in silence until Kurt eventually said, ''So where are you staying now?''

''Puck's.''

''Wow, really?'' Kurt looked surprised. ''What about your parents?''

''I don't have any of those now, actually,'' Blaine admitted. ''But Puck's mother and sister are really kind and understanding, especially after the whole Quinn situation. I mean, she looks at me like she pitys me, but Puck's sister is really cool.''

''Sounds like you're having fun.''

''Oh, it's been a blast,'' Blaine said sarcastically.

Kurt went to take another sip, then realised it was empty. ''What did you mean, you don't have any parents now?''

Blaine shrugged. ''Same thing, really. They didn't like my life choices, and they went too far one time. I just got sick of it. So, I left. Did what I do best: run. I ran. All the way to California, to Cooper, and I haven't once looked back. Until now.''

''Is that what you didn't want to tell me?'' Kurt asked. ''Because it seemed like you caved pretty quickly.''

Blaine chuckled quietly. ''That's only part of what I didn't want to tell you. I suppose that's the bit I can tell you, because it's the easiest to talk about. It's also why I came back, for the court case. I turned eighteen last week, as I'm sure you remembered, and the judge wanted me to come back as legally an adult. Despite the fact that I'm technically emancipated.'' He gave a shrug and took another bite of his scroll, which he'd only gotten because he obviously couldn't have coffee.

''Wow,'' Kurt breathed. ''When's the trial? Why didn't you tell me?''

Blaine shrugged again. ''Tomorrow. We're leaving for Cali the day after. And because I'm an idiot. Because I tend to bottle things up because people I love can easily make me believe I deserve them. You know, I didn't tell Cooper I was coming to live with him. I just turned up on his doorstop because I was afraid he would say no.''

''Why didn't you just live with my dad and Carole? They would have taken you in, they love you.''

''I know, that was actually my first place to go,'' Blaine admitted. ''I went there originally, but I had to get out of Lima, out of Ohio. This place was toxic to me back then and I didn't want to be there any longer. I couldn't.'' He took a deep breath and smiled bravely. ''I was just sad that I had to leave your dad. Though I do expect visits every couple of months and I can go to Washington, I have family there who have a private jet they lend to me whenever I ask for it. Or Lima, I guess. Though I'd have to get a commercial flight again.''

''Cool.'' Kurt smiled. ''Maybe I can visit someday, too?''

''Yeah,'' Blaine breathed. ''Yeah, I'd like that.''

Kurt tentatively reached out and covered Blaine's hand with his own.

They smiled at each other.

**Chapter Seven**

Kurt drove Blaine back to Puck's about fifteen minutes later.

''Well,'' Kurt said as he pulled up, ''This is you, I guess.''

''I guess,'' Blaine agreed.

They sat in the car for a few minutes, both unwilling to move.

''I suppose I'd better go,'' Blaine said reluctantly, eventually, at last. He moved to open the door, but -

''No,'' Kurt said. ''Please don't go.''

Blaine stopped, one hand on the door.

''Stay with me,'' Kurt begged, hardly knowing what he was saying. ''Come to dinner, maybe for walk, spent the night, I don't know. Just, please don't go.''

Blaine was grinning. '' 'Spend the night'? Did you just try to seduce me, Kurt?''

''I don't know!'' Kurt whispered, laughing. ''All I know is that I don't want you to go, I don't want to let you go, I'm not ready to - ''

''Kurt - ''

''Please,'' he begged, ''Please, one last chance, I don't - I can't - ''

Blaine opened the door. ''I can't, Kurt.''

Kurt's mouth opened, but he couldn't find the words.

Blaine smiled sadly and hopped out. ''See you around, Kurt.'' He hesitated a second before adding, ''I love you.'' He turned around and walked up the steps to Puck's house.

He only made it to the bottom step before he heard Kurt call out, ''Wait!'' and turned around to -

Meet the softest lips he'd ever known.

The most luscious lips in the whole world were on his own, moving smoothly, lovingly. As if he was their world, the reason air passed through them.

Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's middle as Kurt slid his from Blaine's face to the back of his neck.

They kissed slowly for several minutes maybe; neither was really sure of the time.

Blaine broke away, laughing a little when Kurt chased his lips. He allowed Kurt to place small kisses on his lips, just loving the feel of it.

Kurt whispered, ''Please,'' into his lips.

''Please what?'' Blaine murmured.

''Have dinner with me. Spend the night. We can watch a movie or something. I have to say goodbye, at least.'' Kurt's eyes looked at him imploringly.

''Okay,'' Blaine breathed.

Kurt's entire face lit up. ''Okay? Really? You - you'll have dinner with me? Spend the night? Watch a movie?''

''Yes,'' Blaine replied, laughing. ''Yes, I will. So long as it's not Moulin Rouge. I don't think I could stand a romance as this point in time.''

''Okay,'' Kurt grinned. ''I guess - I, um, I'll pick you up at six? Is that okay?''

Blaine thought for a second. He could move the feeding to a little earlier, he supposed. ''Yeah, that should be fine. But, if you're, like, ten minutes late, then that's fine too.''

Kurt laughed. ''So I should probably be here after six, then?''

''Yeah. It's just, I have things to do and I usually do them around six, but I'll start at five thirty today, I guess.''

Kurt smiled. ''Another thing you can't tell me?''

''Yeah.''

Kurt's smile faded. ''Well.'' He clapped his hands together once. ''I suppose I'd better go and put an outfit together...''

''Yeah,'' Blaine agreed. ''That'll take you awhile.''

''Oh, thanks.'' Kurt gave him one last kiss then released him and turned to walk away.

''Wait!'' Blaine called, suddenly remembering something. ''You'll need my number.''

''I still have it,'' Kurt answered.

''No, I changed it. Too many people were contacting me and I couldn't take it. You'll need it if anything happens and I can't come.''

Kurt's face fell. ''Oh.''

''I'm sorry,'' Blaine apologised. ''That was a bad example. Um, in case I finish early and you can come over then?''

Kurt smiled. ''Okay, sure.''

''Here, I'll text it to you.''

About a minute later, Kurt received a text from an unknown number saying 'Hey! It's Blaine :)'. He smiled and sent back 'Hey! It's Kurt :)'.

Blaine laughed. ''I'll see you later, Kurt.''

Kurt smiled beautifully. ''Bye, Blaine.''

He turned back around and calmly walked to his car. He drove off with a little wave.

Once he was around the corner, however, he pulled over and had a squeal fest before driving off again.

Blaine watched him go with a sad smile. He heard the door open behind him and knew who it was before turning.

''Blaine,'' Cooper started.

''Don't, Coop.'' His younger brother turned to look at him with eyes that were so different from his own. ''I already know that I have to let him go. But why can't I just have one night to say goodbye?''

He moved past Cooper and into the house. He followed the hallway to the stairs and the stairs to the room they were staying in. He could hear their cries throughout his journey.

He entered the room to see them in the arms of Tina and Artie. Neither were holding them properly, though Tina was close. He went to Artie first, collected his bundle, then did the same with Tina.

''Shh,'' he whispered in their ears. ''Shh, it's okay. Daddy's got you. It's okay now, shh.''


	4. Chapters 8-11

**Chapter 8**

Blaine moved past Cooper and into the house. He followed the hallway to the stairs and the stairs to the room they were staying in. He could hear their cries throughout his journey.

He entered the room to see them in the arms of Tina and Artie. Neither were holding them properly, though Tina was close. He went to Artie first, collected his bundle, then did the same with Tina.

''Shh,'' he whispered in their ears. ''Shh, it's okay. Daddy's got you. It's okay now, shh.''

The rest of the room - Sam, Tina, Artie, Mike, Mercedes, Santana, Puck and Mr. Schue - watched in amazement as his babies calmed down within seconds of being held by him. He continued to whisper soft words in their ears, pressing kisses everywhere and nuzzling them. Libby just wouldn't settle and Blaine paid extra attention to her, smiling encouragingly at her.

''Told you you should have been here,'' a voice said from the doorway.

Blaine turned to see Cooper standing there, casually leaning against the doorway.

''I know, Coop,'' Blaine sighed. ''It's just, I couldn't say no to him. I've never been able to. He's my weakness, Coop, you know that.''

''Does he know?''

''No. I was going to, but I couldn't do that to him. I did tell him about the case, though.''

''Well, I suppose that's something, then,'' Coop sighed, but Blaine could tell he was fighting back a smile.

Blaine turned back to the twins to find that Allie was fast asleep. ''Puck,'' he whispered. ''Take her?''

Puck hurried over, carefully taking Allie. She woke up for a second but was fast asleep again when Puck began rocking her and shushing her quietly.

Meanwhile, Blaine began taking off his sweater, slipping it through the arm that had been holding Allie then switiching Libby to his other arm so he could fully get it off. He carefuly folded it with one hand and placed it on the rail of the cot they slept in. He sat down in the rocking chair that had been placed there for this purpose and began unbottoning his shirt. There was no bowtie to undo; he didn't really wear them anymore.

''Are you hungry?'' he cooed softly to his daughter; she merely blinked. Blaine knew she would be because she always was. He took off his singlet, too, and moved her to take one of his nipples. She attached herself to it, sucking eagerly.

Blaine leaned back in the chair, sighing and closing his eyes. Libby would be done in a minute, he'd rest until then.

''So it's true,'' he heard Artie say.

He sighed. Apparently, no rest today. He cracked open his eyes. ''So what's true?''

''You do feed them like a woman would.'' Artie looked confused. ''Technically, you shouldn't be able to do that, since you're a man and all.''

''Technically, I shouldn't be able to get pregnant or give birth since I'm a man and all,'' Blaine answered, closing his eyes once more. ''But I did. And not being able to feed them myself would be just cruel.''

''I suppose,'' Artie conceded.

Blaine was able to rest for a good five minutes while Libby fed and fell asleep again. He let her stay there for a while. He knew full well his girls were attached to him more than a child of their age normally was, and they liked to feel him close as they slept. He stood and placed Libby in the cot alongside her still-sleeping twin. He collected the baby monitor from the floor and attached it to his pants. He put his singlet and shirt back on, forgoing the sweater for once.

Then he ushered everyone out the door, telling them to let them sleep.

**Chapter 9**

Kurt came to pick him up at ten past six later that night. Blaine was wearing good pants and a dinner jacket. And if it wasn't that type of dinner, well, it didn't matter since it was what he sometimes wore, anyway.

In Blaine's humble opinion, Kurt looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing his favoured skinny jeans - white - with a pale blue shirt and black vest, complete with sequins and a sparkly belt. And, of course, Doc Martens. His hair had the blonde streak Blaine had noticed yesterday and was combed upwards, but Blaine thought it was higher than normal.

''Wow,'' Blaine breathed. ''You look amazing.''

''So do you.'' Kurt pulled him in and kissed him.

The kiss was amazing as ever, but Blaine hadn't been expecting it. He choked a little.

''Sorry,'' Kurt whispered, breaking away but staying close. ''Too much?''

''I thought so,'' Blaine whispered back. ''But then you didn't move away again, and the thought did a complete turn-around.''

He wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck and pulled him in again, meeting his lips halfway.

They kissed for several minutes, until Cooper threw open the front door, yelled ''If you're gonna go to dinner, then go! Don't just stand there and kiss!'' and slammed the door shut again.

Blaine chuckled and Kurt asked in surprise, ''Was that Cooper?''

''Yeah, he came to support me at the trial.''

''That's nice of him,'' Kurt murmured. ''Maybe we better take his advice and go, then?''

Blaine laughed. ''Yes, let's go.''

Kurt pulled up at the river they liked going to. They usually went there for a swim, and a picnic. So that was why Blaine wasn't surprised when Kurt pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket.

''I hope it's okay,'' Kurt said nervously. ''It's just, Breadstix is so cliché, and you never really liked it - ''

''It's perfect,'' Blaine interrupted, smiling. ''Really.''

Kurt smiled happily and carried the basket and blanket to their spot. He ignored Blaine's attempts to help. Blaine shook his head with a smile. Kurt had always been stubborn.

When everything was set out properly, Blaine laid back with his arms tucked under his head and let out a groan. ''This feels amazing.''

Kurt laughed. ''If I'd known all you wanted was to lie down on the floor, then I wouldn't have wasted my time preparing this.''

Blaine looked at him with the crooked smile Kurt loved so much. ''You mean you didn't spend all your time on choosing your outfit?'' he teased. ''You mean you actually prepared the picnic as well? Gosh! Wherever did you find the time?!''

Kurt blushed and looked away, over the shining lake a few feet before them. He said, ''Yes, I spent more of my time choosing my outfit and having mini panic sessions, but I also helped Carole with the sandwiches.''

Blaine rolled over onto his side and looked up at him. ''That was nice of you, helping Carole to prepare a picnic for you.''

''Ha, ha, you're so funny.''

''Yes, I am, and why, oh why, did you ever let me go?''

Time stopped.

''I'm sorry,'' Blaine said eventually. ''I didn't mean - ''

''No,'' interrupted Kurt. ''I know what you mean, but, Blaine, you do understand why I let you go, right?''

''Yes, I do,'' Blaine said firmly, sitting up and taking Kurt's hand. ''I do, I so do, and I hope you can understand why I did the things I did, too, one day, when I work up enough courage and strength to tell you the entire story.''

''Yes, about that.'' Kurt looked nervous. ''I was wondering if I could come too? Tomorrow? I mean, I've seen most of the bruises from last year and I actually took some photos of them when you were asleep, and I was going to take them to the police behind your back because I couldn't stand to see you like that, but then you said not to because you'd be taken away from me to live with Cooper and I'd probably never see you again. But they'd be good evidence. I could print them off for you and bring them in? If I can come?''

Blaine sucked in a breath, shocked. He hadn't expected Kurt to say that.

''You don't have to answer now,'' Kurt hurried to say. ''I just wanted you to know that I have evidence against them that might help you, and that I'm here for you. I - I want to be there to support you and to - to - '' His voice faltered off.

''Kurt,'' Blaine said softly.

''This time last year, you told me I was the love of your life,'' Kurt said, sitting up straighter and seizing Blaine's hand desperately. ''Am I not still?''

And, looking into his eyes, Blaine knew there could only be one answer.

**Chapter 10**

When Blaine got back to the Puckermans', he leaned against the back of the door and shut his eyes tightly.

''So?'' said the voice of Burt Hummel. ''What happened?''

''Nothing,'' Blaine replied, eyes still screwed shut. ''Well, nothing like you hoped there would be something. I didn't tell him; I couldn't.''

''Did he ask you about coming to the trial tomorrow?''

''Yeah. I was ready to say no, but then he reminded me that he was once the love of my life and asked me if he was not still. And _then_ he said that you and Carole and even Sam were going and I just couldn't come up with a reason to say no anymore.''

''So what did you tell him?''

He opened his eyes to find that everyone who had been there when he'd left was still there; Mr Schue, Emma, Sam, Santana, Tina, Artie, Puck, Mercedes, Cooper, Puck's mother Louise, his sister Violet, and Burt.

''I told him that I would tell him later tonight.''

Burt nodded. ''Good.''

''What will you tell him then?'' Tina asked.

''That he can come for part of it, the part when the children aren't mentioned.'' Blaine laughed shortly, tears beginning to fill his eyes. ''It seems so much trouble now, just to keep him from finding out about his own children, doesn't it? Sometimes I think it's not even worth it.''

''It is,'' Sam said firmly. ''You said it yourself, dude: if Kurt finds out, he'll drop everything to be there - his career, his schooling, his job, New York, everything. And then he'll resent you. First for keeping them away from him and not telling him, and then for tying him down when he wasn't ready for it.''

''I know.'' The tears finally spilled over his lids and down his cheeks.

He felt someone wrap him up in their arms and hug him tightly, like they actually cared about him to comfort him, like they would a son. This was such a foreign concept to Blaine that he just cried harder into his ex's father's shoulder.

After all, Burt Hummel had been the only true father figure he'd known and it was him he based his parenting skills on.

Blaine fed the children when they woke up a couple of hours later. Most of the others had left, save Burt and Sam, who planned to take Blaine back to their house when he was ready.

Turns out he wasn't ready until about midnight. Not that they minded.

Blaine kissed his daughters one last time and hugged his brother firmly. He almost didn't want to go, but knew he had to.

They drove to the Hummels' in silence, whizzing past houses as dark as the empty lightbulbs in them. Burt parked the car in the driveway and they climbed out.

Blaine could see a light on in Kurt's room. He climbed the now-familiar path to his room, heart beating wildly in his chest.

He creaked open the door slowly to see Kurt curled up on his bed. He was hugging the fluffy pink pillow Blaine had given him for their one-year anniversary. His glasses were still on (but slipping down his nose) as was the television (playing the latest James Bond movie's main menu).

Blaine had to smile at the adorableness. He stepped slowly over, took off his glasses, folded them and put them back in their case on the nightstand. Then he turned off the movie, noting that it was most definitely NOT Moulin Rouge, switched on the lamp and off the verhead light.

He crawled into bed and pulled Kurt into a lying position next to him. He didn't notice Kurt stirring as he turned off the lamp.

''Dad?'' Kurt murmured.

''It's Blaine, actually,'' Blaine whispered softly. ''Go to sleep, Kurt.''

''Blaine,'' Kurt mumbled drowsily. ''No watch Moulin Rouge.''

At least, that's what he thought he said.

''No,'' Blaine agreed. ''You didn't watch Moulin Rouge.''

''Picked something thought you'd like. But you didn't come.''

''No, I didn't. I'm sorry, Kurt.''

'' 'S alright. You're here now.'' Kurt must have fallen back asleep then, because Blaine didn't hear a peep out of him until the next morning.

**Chapter 11**

''Wake up, sweetie.''

A voice gently roused Blaine from his heavy sleep. Something shook his shoulder.

''Go 'way,'' he grumbled, moving to turn over, but unable to do so, due to the large lump in his bed. He groaned. ''Don' wanna get up.''

A gentle laugh. ''You have to, sweetie. The trial's today, remember?''

Blaine groaned again. ''Damn.'' He opened his eyes to the smiling face of Carole Hudson.

She said, ''Breakfast will be ready by the time you're down, if you're interested.''

''Coffee?'' a voice beside him said hopefully.

Blaine turned his head. There lay Kurt, head sticking up from underneath the woolly blanket, hair adorably mussed up. He had to smile at the beautiful image before him.

''What're you smiling about?'' Kurt grumbled in his direction.

''I'd forgotten what you looked like in the morning.''

Kurt's eyes flew wide open. ''Oh my Gaga!'' He leaped out of bed. ''I must look terrible! My hair, and my face, and - '' He collided with Blaine's chest.

''You look beautiful,'' Blaine said gently. ''That was what I meant.''

Kurt flushed. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Carole cleared her throat. They both blushed and jumped away from each other slightly.

''Yes, coffee will be ready,'' she said, trying not to smile. ''I'll see you both down in about half an hour.'' She walked to the door, then pivoted to point threateningly at Blaine. ''Decaf for you, though, mister.''

''Yes, unfortunately,'' Blaine agreed. ''They don't put that benefit in the pamphlets,'' he grumbled, crossing his arms.

''Why decaf?'' Kurt asked, frowning.

''Um, diet.'' Blaine said it wildly; it was the first thing that popped into his mind.

Carole stifled a laugh. He glowered at her. She quickly turned around and walked out the door.

''Okay...'' Kurt said slowly. ''Why are you on a diet?''

''Um, iron deficiency.''

''Okay, sure.'' Kurt eyed him. ''Must be pretty recent, though.''

If Blaine had to be the best at something, it was lying. He had always been a great liar - trusting face, open, honest, kind, a good actor. So he lied. He could easily fool anybody, though Kurt had always been the hardest. Add that to the fact that Blaine never wanted to lie to him; ever.

Half an hour later, Blaine and Kurt walked down the stairs, both smiling coyly. Burt groaned when he saw them. Carole looked away, smiling into her coffee. Finn blinked sleepily. Sam just laughed.

Blaine blushed, but Kurt smiled happily. He leaned over and kissed Blaine's cheek before saying, ''I'll get you some breakfast, okay?''

Blaine smiled and nodded. ''Thanks.''

''And decaf coffee,'' Kurt added, laughing.

Burt waited until Kurt was out of earshot and talking to Carole until he asked, ''So what'd you tell him about the coffee?''

''That I was on a diet. Decaf is better for a previously unknown iron deficiency, apparently.'' Blaine shrugged innocently.

Burt stared at him for a second before roaring with laughter. Sam laughed, too, but Finn just stared at them dopily.

Burt slapped the table. Blaine, who was grinning widely, shook his head and said, ''I panicked, okay?''

Kurt came back into the dining room with two cups of coffee. ''What's so funny?''

''Nothing,'' Burt said, wiping his eyes. ''Just something Blaine said.''

''And what did Blaine say?'' Kurt queried, turning to Blaine and handing him the coffee.

''Just...stuff about my family. Well, ex-family now, I guess. The story with Cooper and the pumpkin pie? I told you, remember?''

''Yep.'' Kurt perched himself on the arm of the chair and leveled a glare at Blaine. ''I suppose I'll have to pretend I believe that, then?''

''It's for the best,'' Blaine said gently.

Kurt sighed. ''Why are you so secretive nowadays, Blaine? I _thought_ we were always about honesty and truth and telling each other everything.''

''There is no we, Kurt.'' Blaine ran his hand over his face tiredly. ''There hasn't been a _we_ since you broke up with me to follow your own dreams.''

''But you said you understood! You said - ''

''I know what I said. And I stand by that, I always will. But I just don't think going down this road is good for us right now. We can't get back together. You have to live your life and I have to live mine.''

It literally broke Blaine's heart to say those words. But as much as he hated them, he knew they had to be said.

Kurt looked away. ''You're not coming to New York, are you?'' His voice sounded choked, like he had to force them out.

''I'm sorry,'' Blaine whispered. ''But I can't leave LA. I have a life there, I have _family_ there. I can't leave Cooper, Kurt. I can't leave Mercedes and Puck and my friends there and I can't leave _them_. All of which I'd do if I went to New York.''

He moved closer, coffee long forgotten. He reached out to caress Kurt's cheek lovingly. ''I would be going against everything I'm fighting for today, Kurt.''

''I'm sorry,'' Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine with his bright blue eyes wet with unshed tears. ''I just always imagined that we'd use the year apart to grow into better people and that next year you'd be in New York with me and we'd be together forever.'' He scoffed. ''I guess I should have used this year to grow _up_ instead.''

Blaine wrapped him in his arms and kissed the top of his head. ''I'm sorry,'' he said again.

''And I didn't tell you, because I knew you wouldn't agree,'' Kurt cried.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until Kurt excused himself to wash his face.

Blaine stared after him, feeling his heart splinter just that bit more.

''What did he say when he saw your stomach?'' Sam asked, to diffuse the tension, most likely. Blaine was grateful. He turned to see that Finn was fast asleep again.

''Nothing,'' he answered with a smirk. ''He didn't notice. He was too busy moaning about how good my mouth felt around him when I was blowing him.''

The other three let out simultaneous groans.

''Dude, TMI!'' Sam cried.

''Hey, you asked.''

Carole was laughing to herself next to Burt (Blaine wondered when she came in), who was grinning and shaking his head ruefully.

Eventually, things calmed down and Kurt returned to the room, looking none the worse for wear.

He smiled brightly. ''So, breakfast?''

''Absolutely,'' Carole said, moving to the kitchen. ''Stay here, I'll bring it out.''

Breakfast consisted of bacon bits, eggs, toast, frest fruit and orange juice. But it was the homely feel of the meal that Blaine loved the most.

After breakfast, they all parted their separate ways: Carole to the hospital where she worked as a nurse, Burt and Kurt to the shop, Sam and Blaine to Puck's, where they'd get ready and organise a day care with Mercedes and Tina, and Finn back to bed.

No-one could really blame him. It was five-thirty in the morning, after all.


End file.
